


to the groom

by pastelhajime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, no happy ending, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelhajime/pseuds/pastelhajime
Summary: The audience began clapping. Iwaizumi couldn't hold it back anymore, he began to tear up."To the groom!" He yelled, vision blurring. "To the many happy years you may have!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back
> 
> this may well be the worst fic i've written BUT i needed to work with this prompt because it was so cute ;-;
> 
> thanks for reading, check me out on twitter @smiiefiowers ❤️
> 
> have a lovely day,, ur faves and i love u so much xx

"It was a cold winter's day."

Iwaizumi stared out into the crowd of people listening to him speak. Rows of forgettable faces drifted into his line of vision, then disappeared when he saw him.

Oikawa sat at the back, the widest smile on his face. His eyes shone, like the stars themselves lived there. Iwaizumi would've smiled back, but the smile wasn't for him.

"When I first met Oikawa, my only concern was making sure my fingers wouldn't fall off." A few chuckles in the crowd.

Iwaizumi watched, silent, as Oikawa wrapped his arm around his wife, pressing a small kiss to her ear. He nodded to the older boy to continue.

"Oikawa bumped into me, and spilled his coffee all over me. An Americano." More laughs. "I've never been more mad at him."

"He offered to buy me a new one, and I went along, only because I wasn't going to cheat myself of a good coffee." Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa again. "But we ended up talking, and eventually the stupid brat was everywhere."

Oikawa smiled and shook his head. A pang of nostalgia shot through Iwaizumi.

"We moved in together when I finished my first year of college, because my place was closest to the gym. I'm certain that's the only reason we began living together." The audience laughed again. "But it worked."

"I remember," Iwaizumi paused thoughtfully. "All the nights I'd have to force him to sleep; he was always so hard on himself."

His wife smiled. Iwaizumi looked away.

She may have married him, but she'll never know the way Oikawa clung onto his shirt, tears staining the front. She'll never know how he never thought he was good enough, how it was only when Iwaizumi played some soft music and rubbed his back and spoke to him quietly that he'd calm down. She'll never know how it was always Iwaizumi and Oikawa, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, before she came along.

"He's so strong, and hardworking, which is why honestly, it doesn't surprise me he got married first." The audience chuckled amongst themselves.

"But what I remember the most," Iwaizumi cleared his throat. "Was when he came home and told me he was getting married."

_"Iwa-chan!" The door swung open, and in stepped Oikawa._

_This was the night. The lights were dim, the music was playing. This was the night._

_"Guess what?" His face was lit up by the moon, splitting it into a million pieces so Iwaizumi could appreciate every one of them._

_The candles were lit. He had his confession ready. This was the night._

_"She said yes!"_

"I was so...surprised." Iwaizumi decided, as his eyes met Oikawa's. The brunet smiled softly. "I'd never seen him that happy before."

_"She said yes!"_

_"What?" Iwaizumi stared, but Oikawa seemed further away than ever._

_"I asked her!" Oikawa removed his shoes hastily and threw them behind him. "And she said yes!"_

_"He'd finally gotten what he'd wanted." A lump lodged itself in Iwaizumi's throat. "I was so proud."_

_"You asked her? When?" Iwaizumi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Oikawa's eyes shone._

_"Just now! We were at a movie...the lights came up and I asked her." When Oikawa smiled really wide, his eyes disappeared into his cheeks. It was the only time Iwaizumi couldn't read his eyes._

_Oikawa looked around. "Iwa-chan...what's this?"_

_Iwaizumi's eyes widened. "Nothing. I was just—I was making dinner."_

_"In the candlelight?" Maybe Oikawa wasn't as oblivious as he'd hoped._

"He couldn't stop smiling." Iwaizumi looked down. "No matter what, he kept smiling."

_"It's fine, okay?" Iwaizumi replied curtly. "Leave it alone."_

_Oikawa looked down. The raven-haired sighed._

_"Okay, I'm sorry." Oikawa looked up. "This is a big day, and I shouldn't be getting mad at you." He forced a smile. "Well done, Oikawa."_

"And now he's here." Iwaizumi snapped out of it, and adjusted his tie. Oikawa tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he wouldn't meet his eye. "Well done, Oikawa."

The audience began clapping. Iwaizumi couldn't hold it back anymore, he began to tear up.

"To the groom!" He yelled, vision blurring. "To the many happy years you may have!"

The audience clapped even louder, and Oikawa's wife even stood up and whistled. Oikawa frowned.

"Iwa-chan, are you oka—"

"And that's all from me," Iwaizumi rapidly added, as he caught Oikawa's suspicious eye. "Thank you, and good night!"

After all, there were some things you just couldn't tell anyone, right?

 


End file.
